pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Multi Missile Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 'Summary' The Multi Missile Launcher is a 3x2 room that functions exactly the same as a Missile Launcher. But unlike the Missile Launcher, the Multi Missile Launcher only has one maximum power. The Multi Missile Launcher costs 95 to buy in the Dove Store and counts as a stand alone room. Thus, it can be paired with two Missile Launchers in combat for destructive combos. The Multi Missile Launcher can use and build any missiles your normal Missile Launchers can and vise versa. All Missiles launched will bypass shields, can get potentially avoided by Engines, etc. 'Usage' 'In Combat' The Multi Missile Launcher is a pretty late game room to unlock. Strategies involving it usually pair this room up with two Missile Launchers to make destructive combos. However, do note that the one maximum power can make this room a big target. Armor and man this room well because the room can be an easy way to get hull damage. Also, any damage dealt to this room will also reset the reload progress due to the Multi Missile Launcher's one maximum power. ---- 3X Penetrator Spam Condition ' + + ' This Missile Combo is basically the upgraded version of the normal Penetrator Spam combo. The extra Missile makes the combo even more threatening. As usual, Engines and rooms with little Armor will be your biggest targets. ---- Fire Spam Support ' + + ' This Missile Combo is not as common as the 3X Penetrator Spam but nonetheless it can be effective when paired with other weapon rooms. Try to target large huddle rooms like the Hangar with this combo. ---- Disable Rooms Support ' + + ' This Missile Combo is pretty self explanatory. Target three rooms that you find a hassle to deal with. Usually these are the Hangar, Teleport, Ion Cannon, etc. ---- Freeze and Burn Support ' + / + / ' This Missile Combo pairs the above two combos up to create one super combo. You first stunlock a room with the EMP Missile. Then you kill the crew, damage the room, and bait more crew with the Scarlet Missile. ---- 'AI' You have to an AI that equips your currently built Missiles on defense battles. If you don't, the Multi Missile Launcher will sometimes not fire at all, or fire the wrong missile. Here is a list of Missile Equip Commands and what Missile they refer to. In "Set Highest ___" commands, the missile that deals the highest of that damage, will be the missile to room will swap to. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Missile That Cost The Least Amount Of To Build Set Dearest Items -> Missile That Cost The Most Amount Of To Build Set Item To None-> Unequip Missiles Set Highest System Damage -> Usually Set to Built Rocket Missiles Set Highest Hull Damage -> Set to Built Penetrator Missiles Set Highest EMP Damage -> Set to Built EMP Missiles ''' '''Set Highest Character Damage -> Usually Set to Built Jungler or Scarlet Missiles Set Highest Fire Items -> Set to Built Scarlet Missiles ' '''Set Highest AP Damage -> Set to Built Javelin Missiles ' ---- '''Crew Interactions The Multi Missile Launcher is buffed with the Weapon stat on crew. The formula used with this stat can be found here. 'Statistics' Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons